


American dream

by Laudys



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laudys/pseuds/Laudys
Summary: Newbie, stranger, young: she had everything to be slammed by House and his team. But things never turn out as they're expected. And everybody lies.





	American dream

Princeton, 2004

The sun is barely rising but I already am up, a hot cup of coffee in my hands. I nervously step around my flat, staring at Princeton through my windows. My lips grab the edge of my mug and I burn myself with the coffee. Silently cursing, I close my eyes, trying to relax. But I can’t. This day is not any random day: I have what could be the most important appointment in my life. I turn to the watch and eye it: I should get going. Blowing on the drink to cool it up, I down it pretty quickly before making my way to the bathroom. My flat is rather small, but comfy, and with everything I need. I get rid off my pyjamas in the bathroom, throwing them on a chair and stepping in the shower. The warm water immediately relaxes my muscles, and I close my eyes as it falls like a pleasant rain on my face. I wash myself carefully, my hair, using my favourite conditionner. When I am done, the mirrors are covered with condensation and I open the window to make it stop. Wrapping a towel around my naked body, I grab my hair dryer and carefully brush my hair. I have to look perfect. I decide to tie my light brown hair in a half ponytail, and open the drawer of my bathroom furniture. I try five different lipsticks on before settling myself on the most discreet one. I apply eyeshadow, not too dark, not too light, uses mascara to show my blue eyes off. I smile at my reflection, and step out to my bedroom, right next to it: I open the door, glance at the bed already made, satisfied with how tidy my room is. I am far from being obsessed with housework, but I felt like I would keep this flat as perfect as possible when I moved in, only a few weeks ago. Opening the cupboards, I hesitate between three different outfits: a blue jacket and skirt suit, a black suit with pants, or a dark stripped blue. I slid on the last one, with a black blouse, that I button enough to not be too provocative. I put on the jacket, check my hair and my make up, and make my way out. 

When I reach the hospital, I park on the visitors lot, and, as I get in, I introduce myself to a nice woman sitting at the front desk. She holds me a badge that I clip on my jacket, and she tells me the Dean will receive me first. I nod smiling and I sit where she tells me too. I am surprised when the door opens: I knew the Dean was a rather young woman, but I am really impressed by her looks. Very feminine but not provocative, there seem to be a natural authority in her. The kind of boss people want to please, and are happy to work for. Her striking eyes are looking for me, and I raise slowly, smiling at her. She scrutinise me for like a second, but it feels like she has already her opinion about me. She reaches for me and shakes my hand:

“Dr Lisa Cuddy” she introduces herself. 

“Dr Roxane Dubois” I reply.

She makes me walk in her office. I can see my professional records on her desk, which is pretty impressive, I must say. I don’t sit until she motions me to do so, and I look at her, focused. I want this job more than anything else. 

“You have an unconventional career history” Cuddy says, but not in a negative way. Almost.... admirative. 

“That’s true” I admit modestly. 

Looking back at me, she interrupts me:

“Don’t be like that when you’ll meet Dr House” 

I give her an inquiring look and she goes on:

“Modest. Be proud of who you are, of what you have done in your career. Almost arrogant.”

I nod softly:

“Alright...” 

She takes her phone and dial a single number: I can hear a masculine voice on the other line.

“Dr Dubois is here, I send her to you”

This is not even a question, it is an order. She hangs up almost immediately, and looks at me again:

“He’ll like you, I guess.”

“Do you have any... advice?” I carefully ask. 

“Be yourself” she nods. “House is not looking for an employee. He is hard, he is mean, even cruel. He will make you cry more often than any men you have met in your life. It is not an easy job to work for him. You will not get paid as much as you could in any other hospital of the country. Your job is to challenge him, his diagnostics. He does not want you to be scared of him, or to do everything he wants without questioning him. Keep that in mind, and everything will be alright.”

She gives me a warm smile, and I try to smile back without shaking too much. She stands up, I do too, and I shake her hand a last time, thanking her for her time, before heading out of her office. I get in the elevator and press the button leading to House service. I take a deep breath and walk out, looking for his office. In front of it, two chairs have been placed. On one of them, is sit a man. I startle a bit: I knew I would not be the only candidate, but I didn’t think House would see us the same day. I walk to the empty chair, and sit down, mumbling a “hello”. The man doesn’t answer me, but, as I stare at the window in front of me, I can feel his eyes staring at me, judging me as Cuddy did. I don’t know how to react first, but I end up looking at him in turn. We don’t speak. He judges me, and I pretend I don’t mind. He is elegantly dressed, just as I am. His nails are clean and shortly cut, not bitten. His dark face is cleanly shaved, except for a goatee that suits him well. His hair is very very short, almost shaved as well. I wonder what he thinks of me as he keeps staring at me. We are interrupted by the sound of a knock on the glass door: I look up and see the man who’s probably House motioning the guy to join him. I immediately notice his limp as he walks back to his desk. “Good luck” I can’t help saying to the guy, who gives me an incredulous look and almost laughs. His interview lasts for almost an hour and I cannot decide if it’s good or not. Thoughts stumble in my head: what if he made me come in first? Maybe it would have been better? Or maybe not? What are they talking about? What are his questions? I almost cry out with fear when I hear the door opening again, and the black guy leaves with a smirk. Guess it turned out good for him. I watch him leave and, again, the same sound on the door to make me come in, in turn. 

I observe him for a few seconds as he sits in his chair: he does not look like a doctor at all, but that does not surprise me. His reputation has preceded him. He is ill-shaved, he is weirdly wearing a T-shirt under a shirt, obviously not ironed. He swallows a pill when I sit facing him, then takes what seems like a copy of my career history. Unless it’s the original one and Cuddy had the copy. I cannot say. 

« So… comment ils vous appellent, en France? » he says with an adorable accent. 

My giggle thankfully dies in my throat and I also hold back my smile:

« Dr Dubois » 

He reads through my file, as if he has not even looked at it first. I know it’s not true, but I cannot help feeling slightly destabilized.

« Why have you not studied medicine in France? » he looks at me.

« I had the opportunity to study in the United States » I answer, wondering if it is what he wants to hear. 

He frowns slightly:

« And why did you want to study in the US? You believe in the American dream? »

« I am living the American dream » I correct not even thinking about it. 

House does not retort, keeps reading my file.

« ‘Baccalauréat’ is High-school degree right? » he asks again, as if he has not looked it up. I had also written the equivalent anyways. 

« It is » I nod again. I don’t even know how to call him: Sir, Doctor, simply House. I don’t know. 

« 15 is young to get it » he pouts almost admirative. 

I try to stop my blush but I remember Cuddy’s words. Be yourself. Don’t be modest. 

« Yes, I have always been a quick learner », I say. 

« So, at 15, you apply to medicine schools here in the US and you find yourself alone in a foreign country, with people who are at least three years older than you? »

I don’t really understand what he means, if it is positive or not, but I nod:

« Yes. That’s what happened. »

He looks at me and reads more before closing my file:

« Okay. I’ll see you on Monday. »

I stare at him, hardly believing he is serious. I am unable to stand up and he stares at me as he leans on his cane to indeed do so.

« You’re deaf? » he leans over me.

« No, no » I quickly raise and hold my hand at him. 

« Thank you » I say and he slightly shakes my hand. 

I walk out feeling dizzy. I can feel his look upon me until I am in the elevator and that the doors close. 

When the girl has left, House goes see Cuddy. He opens the door without knocking, as usual, and Cuddy looks up at him:

« Already done? » she asks looking at her watch. 

« I want the two of them » he leans his hand on the chair. 

« I told you one. You need to choose. »

« I can’t. They’re both great. I want them both. »

Cuddy sighs and looks at him:

« I’ll see what I can do. I can’t promise you I will be able to pay them what they worth. » 

« Well, if you were really about all that equality shit, you should be happy: two males, two females. Perfect equality! » House argues. 

« I told you, I’ll see what I can do. Get out now, I’m busy. »

House does not even protest and leaves quickly.


End file.
